


Unusual

by SirJoker



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJoker/pseuds/SirJoker
Summary: Their love in a way, was unusual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So how I got the idea for this is, well, unusual too (I’ll see myself out after this. Hahaha). Anyway, I was watching this one documentary on the History channel about Siti Nurhaliza, a Malaysian singer. She has a fantastic voice but one song in particular caught my attention, which is called 'Bukan Cinta Biasa' (Unusual Love) and when I read the lyrics, it instantly reminded me of Colepaldi.
> 
> Enjoy!

Cardiff, an all too familiar place. Wales had been her second home ever since she took on the role of Clara Oswald. A town where they filmed episode after episode of Doctor Who. A town she called home for three years. Months were spent with Peter, by his side as they went through the script together, as well as enjoying each other’s company.

__  
There're so many stories to tell  
_Happy and sad_  
_The one that I'm going to write_  
_Is about an unusual love_  
  


She could remember their first meeting. A restaurant in London. In one sunny morning. He had phoned her, asked if they could meet. She said yes. Her calmness however, masked her anxiety. She had heard a lot of things about Peter Capaldi and the first thing that came to her mind was Malcolm Tucker. She had laughed at the thought, a ridiculous one. In the end, she walked into the restaurant and her opinion of him changed completely.

The got off well. They became good friends as soon as filming for Deep Breath started. By the end of it, she was charmed by him, no matter how many times she tried to deny it in her mind. 

They became the best of friends by the time they filmed Listen. Always making terrible jokes, teasing each other and exchanging gossip. They were inseparable.  
Sometimes, she would spend time in his trailer and sometimes he in hers. The crew didn’t seem bothered by how close they were. If anything, they found it adorable.

__  
The differences in faith  
_The problems aren't similar too_  
_I don't want him to be doubtful_  
_Why do they keep questioning_  
  


Until one day, as they were going through their lines for Mummy on the Orient Express, one simple look was all it took. He was supposed to say his lines but when she looked up from her script, he was staring at her, lines forgotten. He was mesmerised. His eyes screamed adoration.

Her script slipped from her grasp as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

They were happy, in their own little world. Everything else was cast aside, forgotten temporarily. 

Her departure was put into question one day. She requested to be given time to consider her options. 

When Peter couldn’t take it anymore, he asked her, one night, as they were wrapped in each other’s arms. She told him the truth and said she wasn’t sure. He convinced her to stay. She stayed.

__  
My love is not written on a piece of paper  
_It comes from my fixed resonance_  
_It shouldn't be forced_  
_It shouldn't be looked upon_  
  


They couldn’t stay away from each other for long, even if they tried. Every time they were not together, her mind kept telling her what she was doing was wrong. He was married. During those times, she couldn’t help but cry. She couldn’t help but fall for him. And then she would remember how he told her he loves her.

Filming for series nine began and she was falling for him even more. She had no control of her heart. 

Peter on the other hand, he knew what he felt for her wasn’t a joke or game. It was serious and he took it seriously. But back home in London, he had a wife. 

They were in a difficult position.

__  
Because I am sure there's still an answer  
_If I have the power to change things_  
_Until no one will get hurt_  
_However it's impossible_  
_I am powerless_  
_I just need to be faithful in waiting for the answer_  
  


She had made her decision to leave by the end of series nine and sometimes, she wished she hadn’t. Her life, heart felt empty. It was as if it had left a gaping hole in her heart. She misses his company, his voice, laughter.

Before she left for good, they agreed that they could not go on. He was a married man. She had reasoned. As much as she wanted him to belong to her and her to him, reality was cruel.

The decision left them both devastated.

  
__  
Promises are bound with loyalty  
_Time does change everything_  
_He'll might just go away_  
_I don't want them to laugh at me  
_  


They still saw each other every now and then but no doubt, they could no longer act upon their feelings for each other. The best they could do was remain as friends for everybody’s sake.

However, the heart will always get what the heart desires, in one way or another.

__  
If I were able to repeat everything  
_I'm assured that nobody will become suspicious_  
_The love will silently come again someday_  
_I just need to be faithful in waiting for the answer_  
  


And here she was, in Wales. A small luggage next to her as she stood in front of his trailer. The cast and crew, especially Steven were elated to see her. The only person who doesn’t have a clue she was in Cardiff was Peter.

He had resigned to his trailer to practise his lines alone and hadn’t come out since.

__  
My love is not written on a piece of paper  
_It comes from my fixed resonance_  
_It shouldn't be forced_  
_It shouldn't be looked upon_  
  


She wanted nothing more than to discard her luggage and run to his trailer but she had to appear civilised in front of the crew. She thought they were under the impression she was visiting a friend.

She thought wrong when she overheard one of the crew members talking about how they couldn’t stay away from each other for long.

__  
Because I am sure there's still an answer  
_If I have the power to change things_  
_Until no one will get hurt_  
  


Jenna straightened her back and decided to be brave. She dragged her luggage along with her as she walked towards the trailer. The very trailer where they had spent countless hours together. The very trailer where they had confessed their love to one another one late night.

She paused in front of the door before she knocked.

__  
However it's impossible  
_I am powerless_  
_I just need to be faithful in waiting for the answer_  
  


How she had missed him terribly, she realized as she door slowly swung open. She was finally face to face with the man who possessed her heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot.


End file.
